El lado izquierdo de la cama
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Es un niño, sin importar que las personas teman lo que transita por sus venas, él quiere jugar y subirse a los columpios como cualquier otro pequeño.


_Dedicatoria: A Alkarin por el más sincero comentario que alguien me ha dejado, gracias._

.

 _"La gente olvidará lo que dijiste, olvidará lo que hiciste,_

 _pero nunca olvidará cómo les hiciste sentir"._ Maya Angelou

.

.

 **El lado izquierdo de la cama.**

El reloj con forma de catarina del horno muestra las tres con quince. Kurt se acurruca un poco más entre los seguros brazos de Blaine. A esa hora de la noche los pequeños sonidos de una casa durmiente hacen eco, multiplicando su intensidad. Una pequeña tos, a la que le sigue un jadeo. Que ha catapultado a Kurt del suave y tibio capullo de mantas a estar de pie en apenas un segundo. Al tercero segundo Blaine le acompaña en la apresurada carrera, en la cual entran como dos huracanes a la habitación de enfrente.

—Andy, Andy... mírame— Levanta al niño de siete años hasta sentarle contra la cabecera acolchada de la cama. Éste continúa tosiendo.

—Pa...— Kurt mira los ojos llorosos y siente como su corazón se estruja.

—Blaine, 2.5 mg de salbutamol en el nebulizador… — Anderson asiente nervioso, abre el empaque plástico de la jeringa y se hace de una delicada ampolleta de cristal. Pero el nerviosismo le hace errar y no introduce la aguja en la abertura. El metal se encuentra con su dedo, las gotas de sangre salen y Kurt se da cuenta de inmediato.

—Quédate con Andy, yo lo haré. —La mirada cargada le hace continuar. — No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Cambian lugares, Blaine coloca las manos del niño en sus rodillas para darle apoyo. Sus manos tiemblan cuando las apoya en el pecho del menor.

Kurt se encarga del medicamento, de la posición y de tranquilizar a Blaine.

Quince minutos después el niño tiene una mascarilla en el rostro, los ojos somnolientos, su pecho sube y baja casi con normalidad.

Blaine y Kurt le miran cansados, aliviados por que la crisis terminó, pero molidos por las emociones, la adrenalina termina el recorrido en sus sistemas dejándoles en la extenuación. No es nada fácil ver como tu hijo se desespera intentando respirar, como sus dedos se ponen azules por la falta de oxígeno y como te mira pidiendo que hagas algo.

—Cielo... —El artista no deja de ver al pequeño, Kurt tiene que repetir con voz tranquilizadora, pero un tono más fuerte. — Blaine, duerme. Me quedaré a cuidarle.

—Mañana tienes guardia... —Kurt niega lentamente. —No podré dormir de todos modos.

Ambos se acomodan, Kurt en la mecedora de roble y Blaine duda, hasta finalmente rendirse y besar la sien del cansado niño y los labios delgados de Kurt. Deja la puerta abierta de ambas habitaciones.

.

—Blaine. — Una voz dulce susurra contra su oído, él se remueve entre las sábanas aferrándose a Morfeo. Pero su esposo siempre es mayor aliciente aún que la placidez.

—Hmm. — Kurt sonríe ante su pereza.

—Cariño, tengo que irme. Andy se encuentra aún dormido. Y Rachel vendrá en una hora así que te recomiendo que te levantes o su furia caerá en ti. Te amo.

—T' ammol...— Hummel sonríe.

Media hora después Blaine se pasea recién afeitado y en chándal por la cocina mientras busca los ingredientes del desayuno. El lento susurro de ropa le advierte de su nueva compañía.

—Buenos días.

—Hola Pa. —Blaine besa su frente en cuanto Andy se sienta.

— ¿Panqueques con arándanos?

—Con chocolate—Arrastra la última vocal en súplica— ¿Síííí?

Mueve sus labios como sí pareciera dudarlo, suspira lenta y dramáticamente mirando al techo.

—Pero tu padre no debe saberlo, nos mataría...

o.O.o

Todo su cuerpo lo está matando. Sus pasos se hacen cada vez más lentos e incómodos. Pero dos pacientes más y será libre.

No lo mal entiendan, él ama su trabajo. Pero el exceso de horas de éste no es adecuado para nadie, menos con el ambiente pesado de un hospital.

La visita al penúltimo niño es corta, Drew se encuentra allí por una fractura, una pierna rota por la escalada al árbol más alto de la manzana. Bueno, es lo que cuenta emocionado cada vez que le ve. Como es evidente no le resulto tan bien. Fue una de tallo verde...

Cuando Kurt le explico de qué te trataba ese tipo de heridas a Blaine este no pudo evitar ir por una planta e intentarlo. Hummel no le habló por una semana, su tulipán morado regalo de Carolice sufrió por el interés académico del menor, una fisura en una rama lo suficientemente elástica.

Recordando a Julia su tulipán fracturado abre la cortina contigua.

Ve al pequeño niño dormir, pero nota algo diferente; no hay nadie con él, pero no del sentido de "tuve que ir al sanitario o a la cafetería por algo". No hay nadie, ni siquiera pertenencias del menor.

Lee rápidamente su expediente, y no puede evitar hacer un ruido por la historia. Sabe que las situaciones pueden ser malas incluso fatales, de eso viven los escritores de telenovelas, pero todo esto en conjunto parece imposible. El niño no tiene ni cinco años.

Se sienta en la silla plástica y le mira atentamente. Pasan unos minutos en lo que se aventura a acomodar los mechones de cabello que vagan por su frente.

— ¿Te duele algo?— Los ojos se abren con temor. Unos orbes marrones le miran expectantes. Quizá fue demasiado brusco al hablar o interrumpió abruptamente su sueño… Su posición rígida anterior le hace dudar. Por ello, intenta de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Pero no hay ninguna respuesta. Le mira detenidamente durante un minuto hasta que encuentra la solución.

— _Hola_...— El expediente mencionaba que la madre era latina.

— _Hola_ — No le mira con tanto miedo, pero aún encuentra reticencia.

— _¿Sentirte bien?_ — Kurt lamenta su español, puede imaginar que Cervantes le mira con un odio casi inaccesible desde donde quiere que éste, sus conocimientos prácticamente se basan en escenas de películas y algunas clases con el Sr. Schue.

El menor asiente lentamente.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ — Obviamente lo sabe del expediente, pero quiere que deje de temerle aunque sea un poco.

—Andrés...

—Andy— Sonríe en reconocimiento.

— _¿Quieres un cosa?_ — El niño le mira durante unos segundos, midiendo su respuesta; se sonroja antes de susurrar.

— _Chocolate_.

Kurt a unos pies de la máquina expendedora le envía un texto a Blaine: **_Tenemos qué hablar._**

La cara ilusionada del niño al tenderle la delgada barra de chocolate, es una de las mejores postales que ha tenido la oportunidad de observar.

Durante la siguiente hora, Kurt platica con Andy. Con ayuda de sus pocas tablas y de un diccionario en línea que encuentra con su celular. Bendita tecnología.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente llega a casa. El cansancio que se había evaporado durante la plática con Andy ha regresado de golpe. Se encuentra dudando entre quitarse los zapatos o arrastrarse simplemente por el piso alfombrado. Las dos ideas son terriblemente tentadoras. Pero la sombra alargada en el sillón aniquila ambas decisiones.

—Hey.

Blaine le mira atentamente con sus ojos enormes de cachorro enrojecidos, signo de llanto. Kurt se apresura a llegar con él sumamente preocupado.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede?— Su corazón se parte al ver su nariz congestionada y labios temblorosos.

—Tú...

— ¿Yo?— Su mente que trabaja tan rápido como puede llegar a una clara respuesta. El mensaje, quizá fue demasiado críptico, dejando en duda su intención, ahora a Blaine estás cosas le molestan, hacen que su mente gire en torno a ello por horas y por lo que ha visto Kurt ha llegado a una respuesta equivocada, creyendo peor de lo que realmente es.

—Lo siento, fui un exagerado. — Le toma por los hombros para acercarle y darle estrecho abrazo.

—Ven, necesitamos dormir.

Kurt se da un ligero baño, por costumbre y su parte un tanto paranoica –viene de un hospital, en el que puede haber encontrado mil cosas-. Cuando sale, Blaine se ha dormido, no desea despertarle para aclarar las cosas. Espera que sea lo que su impaciente mente haya elaborado lo puedan resolver por la mañana.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es tarde, lo podemos hablar durante el desayuno...

—No podré dormir, dilo por favor.

—Blaine, no te asustes, no es nada malo.

—Entonces dilo...

Kurt se toma su tiempo para continuar, quisiera tener tiempo de prever los pros y las contras de lo que en unos momentos saldrá de su boca, pero ya es tarde, literalmente. Sólo desea terminar con esto y que Blaine esté tranquilo.

—Yo... Sé qué ha sido unos meses difíciles para ti. — Él le mira con intensidad, como si se mofase del eufemismo empleado.

—Quisiera, que planeáramos tener a alguien más...— sus ojos se amplían ante la declaración.

—Agrandar la familia...

—Kurt. —Su voz es ronca, aún por el llanto.

Hummel espera pacientemente a que continúe.

—No es posible. Estoy mal, desquiciado. No podríamos tener una responsabilidad así. A veces creo que no deberíamos de estar juntos, — Hay un silencio pesado antes que Blaine continúe— Pero me aferro a ti. Te quiero tanto, de una forma tan egoísta que no puedo dejarte aun cuando eso es lo que debo.

Le ha dejado terminar de hablar, el terapeuta dice que eso es importante, que exprese todo lo que piense para esquivar malos entendidos y puedan arreglar las situaciones.

—Blaine por favor, no hables así.

—Duerme, por el momento no llegaremos a ningún lado. — Blaine se da la vuelta terminando así la conversación. Ambos se sienten tan lejanos, Kurt es quien le estrecha entre sus brazos.

Duermen, tan juntos. Que sus brazos se entumecen.

.

La idea no lo abandona, pero quizá Blaine tenga razón no es un buen momento. Pero le cuesta reprimir esas ganas de proteger a esos niños que se encuentran descuidados, desprotegidos, sin cariño.

Ve a Andy la siguiente tarde, una trabajadora social le acompaña. Que sonríe forzada cuando el niño trata de comunicarse con ella. Hay algo más que la barrera del idioma y Kurt lo sabe. Una boca no se arruga con desagrado por nada, no de esa manera y menos con un niño. Hummel lo sabe, el motivo descansa en la historia clínica del niño. La gran noticia de los 90's, la pandemia del siglo. Plasmadas ahora en abreviaturas de color rojo en la parte superior de la hoja.

—Kurt. —El niño se emociona en cuanto le ve.

Hummel le dedica la más agria de las miradas a la mujer, "Se lo qué estás haciendo y eso te hace una persona horrible".

Ella se excusa con archivos perdidos y demás trabajo pendiente, Andy asiente aunque no entiende del todo. Sólo sabe que ha cambiado de compañía, alguien que se interesa por entenderlo.

Le tiende un chocolate. Y una libreta.

Y con rudimentario español comienza la plática. Sabe que está descuidando sus pacientes y sus responsabilidades. Pero no puede dejarle allí, con personas que no entienden que no es su culpa. Tiene cinco años, y no sabe del virus que porta y todos temen.

Durante todo el turno, se divide en dos, para hacer sus rondas, intercambia café para que los residentes hagan su trabajo sin chistar.

Es media tarde cuando le manda un texto a Blaine.

 ** _Por favor, quiero que lo conozcas. Ven._**

Anderson llega una hora después, con chándal y tenis, un conjunto de azul y gris. Los familiares y pacientes le miran cuando se abrazan, no por ser dos hombres siendo afectuosos, es por el contraste en ello; uno está bañado de apatía y descuido mientras que el otro es sonrisas con elegancia.

Le toma de la mano y lo lleva a la cama de Andy.

Sabe qué hace trampa, dos minutos con él y caerá enamorado del niño. Realmente espera que ambos estén preparados para ser padres.

o.O.o

La mañana es templada, y en esos meses fríos, es claramente bienvenida.

Kurt levanta los juguetes abandonados esparcidos por la sala, mientras Blaine y Andy colocan el desayuno en la mesa del jardín. Un inicio ameno que se interrumpe con una exclamación y un llanto.

Sale de inmediato por las puertas francesas para verles, Anderson sostiene el dedo del hijo de ambos a unos centímetros de sus labios como si fuera a besar la herida.

—Blaine...— Su voz se escapa antes de que pueda modular, y parece más al reclamo de una madre de lo quisiera aceptar.

Pero da resultado, su pareja le escucha y se apartada un poco, solo el suficiente para mirarle directamente. Kurt se acerca, sin decir nada en sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué intentabas?— Su voz no contiene el reclamo que se encuentra en sus pensamientos.

—Nada.

Kurt sabe que no es por la acción, la posibilidad de un contagio si la boca de Blaine hace contacto con la sangre es muy poca, prácticamente nula... Por ello el problema se encuentra en el significado. De entrega como padre.

—Cielo, — con voz suave le pide al niño— ya sabes que hacer, trae con cuidado el botiquín del baño. —El niño asiente, aun moviendo sus labios por el reciente llanto.

—Debes de cuidarte, para poder cuidarle a él. Te necesita. —Suspira mientras, se acerca a él hasta estar aún paso de él. — Yo te necesito.

o.O.o

Escucha como la voz de Rachel cambia del llanto a la desesperación. Sus pisadas son frenéticas las cuales se mueven de un lado a otra en la pequeña habitación que comparten, ella busca sus cosas y las empaca de mala manera sin siquiera doblarlas. Es bastante obvio que algo va mal, bastante mal.

—Cooper.

Es lo primero que dice en cuanto sale, con rostro rojo y lloroso.

—Está muy mal— El mundo de Blaine se detiene completamente. Los diálogos y las entradas en escena se esfuman de sus pensamientos. Nada le importa en ese momento. Solo un hecho carga su mente.

Su hermano se encuentra mal, a kilómetros de distancia.

Tiempo atrás se dará cuenta que olvido todo, como salieron del teatro. Cómo consiguieron boletos y el viaje de tantas horas.

Quizá durmió, quizá lloro.

Recuerda llegar directo a los brazos de Kurt. Que les miraba temeroso, culpable. Con algo pesado, oculto.

Y así es como llegan a saber que Cooper paso más de 6 meses enfermo. Y que ambos, Anderson y Hummel lo han ocultado. Kurt llora cuando lo cuenta, creían que tendrían la oportunidad de un trasplante. Que el tiempo no se les terminaría de esa manera, tan abrupta, al parecer ambos -médico y paciente- se equivocaron.

—Pero eres pediatra. — Le reclama su esposo. Sus palabras duelen, al igual que los sollozos de Rachel en la puerta contigua.

—Soy médico, y estoy bajo el secreto profesional. — Le susurra. Su interlocutor niega sin creerle.

—Cooper no quería que se los contara, no con ustedes en otra parte. Cumpliendo su sueño.

—Hubiéramos regresado.

—Era eso lo que no quería.

Los tres pasan la noche ahí. Rachel en la habitación de su pareja en una silla plástica sosteniendo su pálida mano. Blaine en el consultorio de Kurt -después de las súplicas infinitas de éste-, el cuál duerme en una camilla en la espera de pacientes en la sala de urgencias.

Pasan dos noches con sus respectivos días hasta que el corazón del joven Anderson deja de latir. Y con él una parte del de su esposa y su hermano menor.

Los tres regresan al departamento del matrimonio.

Blaine abraza a Rachel y Kurt abre y sostiene la puerta.

—Viviré con Rachel por un tiempo.

El castaño le observa.

—Te quiero, pero no puedo vivir contigo. Me has engañado de la peor forma que creí posible...

El mayor no interrumpe, solo acepta la penitencia por hacer lo que creía correcto. Por tratar de no lastimar a las personas más importantes en su vida. Pero, por ellas solo lo consiente.

o.O.o

Blaine regresa luego de tres meses, después de todo, le quiere. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Ya no hay emoción en su rostro. Ni alegría ni felicidad, solo tristeza.

El duelo se complica, parece más un peso muerto a sus espaldas que un adiós. Cuando la vida se vuelve tan gris que no se levanta de la cama todo el día. Kurt tiene que intervenir y le tiene que casi arrastrar para llevarle a una consulta, del que sale con medicamento y una cita semanal con dos especialistas.

Una pastilla por la mañana que promete más cosas de las que cumple.

Y la promesa de intentar continuar.

Es por ello que cuando le llega un mensaje de texto de Kurt requiriéndole en el hospital no puede ignorarlo y hacerle a un lado. Tiene que seguir.

o.O.o

Realmente su familia no es común ni corriente.

Casi ningún niño juega entre bambalinas y bastidores; y muy pocas veces entre camillas y algunas risueñas enfermeras. Ni juega al doctor -con aditamentos completos- con una actriz consagra del teatro musical que puede fingir a la perfección el llanto o el dolor. A la edad de siete años con ocho meses, han vivido el hambre y la tristeza de estar en lo más bajo de la escala social.

Tiene la oportunidad de agradecer las cosas que ahora tiene. Dos padres y una tía. Cariño y mucho amor.

o.O.o

La noche siguiente de su llegada llueve y es fría. La habitación al igual que la casa es bonita, pero no la conoce.

Los objetos hacen sombras desconocidas, aterradoras. El niño se cubre lo más que puede con las sábanas. Con un capullo impenetrable para fantasmas, asesinos y monstruos; o eso quiere suponer.

Por misterios de la vida y del servicio administrativo, Kurt se encuentra en el hospital de guardia. Con su horario cumpliéndose por la mañana. Y Blaine le extraña no está acostumbrado a dormir solo.

Gira por ratos hasta que se enreda con las mantas. Y desesperado sale de la habitación.

Entra en la habitación con delicados detalles en azul. Observa como el niño se hace pequeño ante los ruidos desconocidos.

—Sabes, no me gusta dormir solo. — Durante el proceso de adopción han entrado en una academia para aprender el español. Ahora que un integrante de su familia lo habla, es importante y necesario saberlo.

— ¿Por?

—Los ruidos y las sombras me asustan. Pero no se los digas a nadie.

Asiente.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Andy vuelve a asentir.

—Oh, gracias— La voz -falsa- de Blaine es aliviada. —Juro que no ronco ni robo demasiado las mantas.

Su acompañante suelta una pequeña risa.

— ¿Puedo tomar ese lado?

Esta vez niega con la cabeza.

—Ese lugar está ocupado, lo siento.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Tu amigo?

—No, mi ángel. Mamá decía que siempre estaría mi ángel de la guarda a mi lado izquierdo y que por eso se lo debo dejar.

—Oh, muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos los tres en mi cama? es más grande. Allí entraríamos: tú, ángel y yo.

 _Lo he vuelto a hacer, he desaparecido otro tanto._

 _Lo lamento, realmente lo hago. Gracias a Ondina por su preocupación._

 _A todos: espero que nos leamos pronto._


End file.
